


Starstruck

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Their reactions to finding out JJ Oliver is going to be on Bridge's squad





	Starstruck

He jolted, almost spilling his cup when he glanced over a particular squad recommendation. He had to read it two more times. Usually, he would like to have personally observed and picked out potential rangers himself, but after getting promoted to the head of the Earth division, he hasn't had the time.

Sky let out a surprised gasped at the presence of Bridge's hand on his shoulder. He was so absorbed that he hadn't heard him come in.

"I know that you have been stressed out lately, but this is getting ridiculous." He flashed Sky a scowl before taking the file and setting a plate of toast down in front of him. "Take a second to rest and eat." 

"Read that." Sky nodded at the file, grabbing a slice of toast. 

He watched as Bridge's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he read. "No way."

He flipped the page. "No. Way."

And another page. "NO WAY!"

"JJ Oliver. Tommy's son. On my squad?!" 

Sky smiled and nodded. 

Bridge's excitement soon gave way to panic. "Wow. That's a huge responsibility." He ran a gloved hand through his hair. 

"Is that a no then? I can place him on another team if it's too much pressure." 

"NO. I will do it. It's just so...crazy." His voice faded to an awed whisper. "Me. Leading Tommy's son."

"It's a big honor." Sky pulled him in for a kiss. "And nobody deserves it more than you. "


End file.
